


No Matter What

by Fanfictina18



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: I saw him staring.I saw her staring.I couldn't take my eyes from him.I couldn't take my eyes from her.Who is he?Who is she?I have to meet him.I have to meet her.I introduced myself to him.I knew I had to have her. No Matter What.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different from my usual Vegebul fics
> 
> Love the story of Hades and Persephone!
> 
> Enjoy~

** Persephone **

Even though I was in my late twenties, I had never been to a social birthday celebration for our high society circle of friends.  My cousin would always come up with a lame excuse as to why I shouldn’t attend and I always listened to him because he was the only father figure I had growing up, even though he was only a few years older than me.  Demeter, my life-long best friend and sometimes unwanted mother figure, looked nervous as we walked through the entryway.  She was nervous on my behalf and told me to never leave her side during the ball.  We were to make a quick appearance, drink a little, make small talk, and then leave all within an hour. Oh, and not to talk to any males.  I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time as I remembered the _dos_ and _don’ts_ of tonight, a list that was probably provided to Dem from my overprotective cousin.  I knew she meant well, but I wanted to experience as much as possible tonight.

The doors to the banquet hall were opened for us as we approached and I took in a deep breath as we entered.  I had a feeling I was going to have fun tonight and I wasn’t going to let my “parents” stop me from it…

***

I knew he was dangerous the moment I saw his dark eyes staring at me from across the room.  No matter where I was, I felt his glare bore into my eyes, my skin, my hair, my body, and it made me feel strangely powerful.  Once in a while, I would discretely look his way, but he always caught me with a knowing smirk lifting one side of his full lips.  Whenever male attention was on me, I would blush and look at my feet, but with him, I smirked back, which caused him to furrow his brows before his stare became too intense for me.  Before I registered what I was doing, my hips swayed toward him across the massive banquet hall.  His dark eyes never left mine and his smile grew wider to reveal prefect white teeth with each step I took.  I needed to know who this man was and the pull he had on me.  As I got closer, I noticed how much taller he was compared to my already impressing height in my heels.  He had to be at least half a foot taller than me.  I reached my hand out to him as I introduced myself.

****

** Hades **

Her scent was the first thing I noticed about her.  She was behind me for a brief moment before her friend rushed her off as far as possible from my vicinity.  I immediately knew who she was when I saw Demeter glance toward me then around to make sure she wasn’t spotted by someone she was trying to hide from.  Zeus, my oldest and dearest friend, was set on sleeping with anyone who was willing and of course had his eyes currently on Demeter, who happened to be best friends with his cousin, Persephone.  I had never seen her before with Zeus protecting his dear cousin from all male attention and maybe it stemmed from his whoring ways, but he didn’t want to expose his innocent cousin to the world of men until she was in her thirties.  I didn’t think I could be affected by such a woman, but what did I know about women.  They were either too scared to approach or they tried to climb into my bed just to say they had me once.  Neither type of women interested me and my reputation of being cruel and my nonchalant attitude toward women kept them at bay.  And to think I almost didn’t come to celebrate Zeus’ birthday.

My eyes followed her every movement as she chatted with her friend, and smirked when I caught her staring back making her cheeks turn rosy.  When her glances started becoming bolder, my pants grew tighter and my brows drew closer.  How could this woman affect me so when I had never met her?  I needed to get some fresh air, and preferably a long cold shower, but froze in place when she started walking seductively toward me with a grin on her beautiful face.

“Hi, I’m Persephone. Who are you?”

At that moment I knew, I would have this girl no matter what.

“Hades.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough encouragement, maybe I'll write more for this fic~


End file.
